


Stolen Promise

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sunsets, lilies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and Elena say goodbye before a mission. Darcy is worried, so Elena makes a promise.





	Stolen Promise

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 17 - Lily

"The sunset is beautiful," Elena offered.

Darcy sighed. "You'll be safe?"

"Of course." Elena set her forehead against Darcy's temple. "I promise—here."

One moment she was on the bench, empty-handed, and the next she offered Darcy a lily, plucked from a flower bed.

"Before this wilts, I will come back to you."

"I don't really think... we're supposed to pick them," Darcy said, glancing around for garden security.

Elena laughed. "Will you take me at my word?"

Darcy looked between her and the flower. "I will."

Waiting was difficult, but Darcy believed Elena would come home.

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pairs give me life...
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170988332083/stolen-promise)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
